Characters of Note
The world of TFS’s D&D adventures is full to the brim with interesting and strange characters. While many have long involved stories, others only encounter our heroes for brief periods, be it to provide them with help or services, jump start their quest, or rearrange their body parts. While their full stories my never be told, they can still be noted. __TOC__ 'Chapter One' 'Havok' The captain of the ferry, the Voltun, which was used to first bring the group to Jahal Cove. On that same trip, he was transporting a goliath cadaver. In chapter two, Wake challenged him to a game of chance in order to gain Grammy as the Yeldin’s cook. Havok eagerly threw the match of Rock, Paper, Scissors against Wake in order to rid himself of the sea hag. 'The Gimmi Brothers' Gimmie and Gimmick are halfling brothers that run a shop in Jahal Cove. Although they are skilled craftsmen, their products can occasionally be unreliable. During the Wonders' stay in Jahal Cove, the brothers provided them with weapon upgrades, a portable piano, various pieces of clothing, and several gifts. 'The Manmaw' A massive slime that only appears every few years. It gained its fame by being big enough to devour a man. Onslow Green has been trying to hunt it down for years. After being infected by Viktor’s experiments, it took on a red coloration and became even deadlier. 'Arundhati' A djinn-born summoned to this realm about a decade ago by Ave Lo Eshtali. After her abilities were recognized, she stayed to serve in the navy under Ave Lo. 'Troy Hultch' Although he appears to be a hulking paladin of Ludarius, he is actually three imps stacked within an animated suit of armor: Troy, Hul, and Tch. They serve as Arundhati’s familiar but can be quite mischievous when left to their own devices. 'Slurag' A large velociraptor that serves as Yawrugrik’s mount. He has plumage going from the crown of his head down his back and sharpened claws and talons that are fitted with metal. 'Chapter Two' 'Gavriil Bezumets' A short, gray tabaxi under the employ of the pirate lord Lot Nyeth. He heads Lot’s research and development teams and ensures any technological devices appear to be magical artifacts. (not to be confused with the elf who gave Ezra 2000 gold at Jahal`Cove to invest in the Lockwood Natural Wonders) 'Jalael' A green-scaled, female kobold that the Wonders encountered on Vennin Island. She had been studying the events surrounding the disappearance of Vennin’s inhabitants for eight years and assisted the Wonders with her knowledge of the island. 'Carble' A simple-minded gargoyle built with the purpose of fighting the wendigo that cursed Vennin Island. His loud sonic screech can cause any fey creature to suffer immense pain. However, overusing this attack can cause damage to his own throat. 'Raniero Confictura' A black and white tabaxi that dresses in fine, red clothing. He is the headmaster of the College of Whispers dealing with macabre and illusion magic and works for the Fine Day Boardwalk company directly under Lot Nyeth. 'Edward Caster' A wealthy aasimar lawyer from Eburkal seeking to gain the favor of the Kal royal family. To do so, he arranged to purchase the Collective One’s heart from the Fine Day Boardwalk Company as a gift for the Kal’s new king. After making a bet with Wake, he won a favor from the Natural Wonders and a charter on the Yeldin. 'Oso' Oso is a tortle that serves as the Royal advisor to the Kals. His shell is adorned with gold and jewels. 'Serpil Juniem' The bodyguard to Prince Ozlem Kal. She has been with the prince since he was born and describes herself as his 'second mother'. Serpil is a 5'10", brown-haired aasimar with three wings sprouting from her back. She wears plate mail and is armed with a great scimitar and a shield. 'Isaac Thorne' A human alumnus of the School of the Wandering Script. He appeared very familiar to Eloy, but Eloy was unable to place how. His knowledge of the College of Whispers and ability to speak thieves’ cant implies he is more than just a bard. Trivia: Thorne was contributed by TFS moderator IzzHaus. 'Ozlem Kal' Prince Ozlem is a twelve year old aasimar boy with three pairs of wings coming out of his back. Until his younger brother was born he was the king of Eburkal, as the position of king traditionally passes to the youngest member of the lineage. 'Legitimate Larri' An exuberant air genasi that runs the Spiral Lamp, a magic shop in Bulkard. His boisterous personality and flair for the theatrics make him quite the showman, and he is always thrilled to meet potential marks..er-customers. When the Natural Wonders arrived at the adventurers guild in Rite, they saw wanted posters with a bounty on Larri's head. Trivia: Legitimate Larri was contributed by TFS moderator Jakato. 'Barabus Bonebite' A red-headed macaw kenku that was once a hero of the Onrush. He has since been disgraced and is now under the employ of Edward Caster. At over eight feet tall, Barabus is an imposing figure when adorned in plate mail and wielding his tower shield and war hammer. Trivia: 'He is based on Zito's own pet macaw, Barabus. 'Lot Nyeth Head of the Fine Day Boardwalk Company and one of the pirate lords that makes up the Grand Design, Lot is an orange, short-haired tabby tabaxi with dark red eyes that wears a feathery hat adorned with a gold coin for each major heist he has completed. Chapter Three 'Poliffi' A seagull aarakocra who found herself tangled in the rigging of the Yeldin after flying through a fog. Her sister runs the Needle Cliff Appraisers, a business that appraises magic items. 'Joe Massacre' A human acolyte of Vexkor. Joe Wears a leather outfit head to toe with a tri-corner hat and a mask that resembles a dragon's skull. He rides on a blue-flamed nightmare across the water. Joe Massacre is not his real name but rather a folk legend name given to him by people over the years Couloaf Hibbleson A sunfish merfolk enchanter that is described as chubby, white, and very nebbish. Despite being qualified to graduate from magic school, Couloaf accidentally created a colossal statue in the middle of the ocean that blocked passage to the port town of Rite. 'Specials/One Shots' 'Ricardo Ratone' A character that appears in the special episode The Ballad of Billy Punchyface. A rat-man that has become a werekangaroo, Ricky is Billy's cousin and often tries to find less confrontational solutions to the situations they end up in. Ricky is played by Grant "Master Wuggles" Smith. 'Miguel Ratone' A character that appears in the special episode The Ballad of Billy Punchyface. A follower of Deimos and cousin to Billy, he leans more towards the arcane arts, which is a source of conflict between him and Billy. Miguel is played by Chris Zito. 'Johnny Smiles' A character that appears in the special episode The Ballad of Billy Punchyface. John Smiledon, who goes by the name Johnny Smiles, is a shark merman and owner of the Grassy Gnoll, a local restaurant and butcher shop, with connections to the mob. He apparently made a deal with Billy's father and obtained the deed to the Punchyface dojo. 'Chompski' A character that appears in the special episode The Ballad of Billy Punchyface. Chompski is an elderly gnome and the local artificer. He was hired by Johnny Smiles to make an enchanted barrel but never received payment. Chompski encountered Billy and company when they were sent to retrieve the barrel under false pretenses and assisted them after hearing their plight. 'Cassius' A character that appears in the special episode The Ballad of Billy Punchyface. Cassius is a clay golem made by Chompski. The smallest of the gnome's golems, he has a childlike personality and was thrilled by the prospect of learning how to punch things from Billy. Although his brothers are stronger, Cassius has a soul and personality (Sentience and Sapience). During his training, he discovered a talent for magic after healing a fellow student after touching him. Cassius is played by Scott "KaiserNeko" Frerichs in "''Billy Punchyface Round 2: Megalo Rat''". 'Templeton White' A character that appears in the special episode The Ballad of Billy Punchyface. Another follower of Deimos, this rat-man served as Miguel's contact with the order of Deimos. Templeton holds a grudge against Johnny Smiles because part of his ear was bitten off by the merman, and he agreed to help Billy and company when asked. 'Don Tigre' A character that appears in the special episode The Ballad of Billy Punchyface. Head of the local mob, Don Tigre is an honorable drow, and, after learning of the dispute over the Punchyface dojo, he gave his blessing for Billy and company to confront Johnny Smiles. Dawn Tigre A character that appears in the special episode Billy Punchyface Round 2: Megalo Rat. The daughter of Don Tigre, who named her Dawn because he thought it would be funny. 'Bruno' A character that appears in the special episode The Ballad of Billy Punchyface. An ogre Johnny Smiles brought to help take the Punchyface dojo by force. Bruno is surprisingly short for an ogre because he cut off his own legs below the knee. After Johnny Smiles was knocked out by Billy, Bruno declared himself Johnny's successor and challenged the rat-man to a boxing match to decide the fate of the dojo. John Smog A character that appears in the special episode It Came From the Nebula Storm. A coal scale kobold that works as a mechanic for Mr Shiftgear. He is a known for conjuring up items to fool customers and has a shady criminal record. Known to have a very impassive demeanor. Brundle A character that appears in the special episode It Came From the Nebula Storm. A tan scaled Kobold of ancient age that works for Mr Shiftgear as a cook at the Toad in the Hole diner. A veteran of an unexplained war, he is the more responsible of the employees despite his lack of motivation to be there. Williamsmith A character that appears in the special episode It Came From the Nebula Storm. A blue scaled kobold that came from a wealthy family, he left his home to become a famous actor in the goblin kingdom. Due to his lack of skill, and primadonna attitude he was forced to work as a waiter at the Toad in the Hole diner for a living. Category:Characters Category:Character list